Society's Violins
by JohnnyCake13
Summary: Dally pulls out the silver and gold bullet out of his bleeding chest. He's now in New York and everyone thinks he's dead. How will they react to Dal being alive all this time? Credit goes to Emolichic1. (JOHNNY IS ALIVE!) There's also romance! R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

Society's Violins

By: Me and Emoichic

Chapter 1 "New Arrivals and Recoveries"

3rd person POV-

A few days ago Dallas Winston got shot by a few cops, Dally lived and was now in New York running from the fuzz.

The death scene threw the fuzz off track so Dally should be safe for a while.

Back in Tulsa Johnny was getting out of the hospital it's been weeks, the doctors said he'll won't live so it was a miracle to them too.

The whole gang minus Dallas was there to pick him up.

Johnny wasn't allowed to walk for a few days so he was going to have to use a wheel chair.

Darry was driving, everyone else was in the back of his truck. They have just pulled in the parking lot of the hospital.

They all jump out and half-walk and half-run in.

When they make it up to the check-in desk Soda asks, "Were here to pick up Johnny Cade."

"In the waiting room." The nurse says, pointing towards its direction. "Thanks" Darry's the only one that says that, because everyone else is too busy running to the waiting room.

Darry shakes his head, sighing, and follows the gang in.

"Hey Johnnycake how does it feel to finally be free?" Two-bit asks.

"I'm not free yet Two-bit, I'm still in the hospital." Johnny says, smiling at the fact he's finally free to leave.

He's been at the hospital for weeks now, and now he has to stay in a wheel chair for a few days.

'This is going to be fun, even when I leave I won't be able to move' Johnny thought.

Soda's the one that pushes Johnny out, and as soon as they exit the doors Two-bit yells, "Your free, Johnny."

"Okay, now I'm free." Johnny says, smiling and looking around.

"You look like you're looking for something that changed while you were in the hospital." Pony says, studying Johnny's reaction on being outside.

"Yeah, sorry Johnnycake nothing changed. Two-bit's still a drunk, Soda and me are still working, so is Darry, Pony still reads books, Dally still gets in trouble with the fuzz and Shepard, and the socs still hate us, and jump us." Steve said, getting a dirty look from Pony and a sigh from Johnny.

"I know. Where's Dally anyway?" Johnny asks, just noticing Dally's disappearance. (Which is surprising since its Dally were talking about.)

"We don't know, he just disappeared after the doctors told him you were dead." Soda says.

"But I'm not. Does he know that?" Johnny asks, looking at the gang's faces.

The gang just shake their heads not knowing what to say. Two-bit puts his hand on Johnny's shoulder after seeing his reaction to their answer.

"Don't worry Johnny, he'll show up, he always does. Knowing Dally he's probably locked up in the cooler for some stupid stunt he decided to do." Two-bit says, trying to lighten the mood.

Johnny managed a smile, which was good enough for Two-bit, and they got in the car.

They drove home and talked about how they were going to celebrate Johnny getting out of the hospital.

They tried to avoid talking about Dally, because to tell you the truth they didn't know if he was alive and well, or dead somewhere on the streets.

Hopefully not the second one.

Dally's POV-

My feet pounded on the concrete of the back streets of New York City.

I was running from the fuzz. I never thought I'll ever come back here.

But I didn't have a choice I had to get out of Tulsa. It killed me to know Johnny, helpless little Johnnycake died.

I couldn't stand it, I had to get away before I went crazy. I came to New York to get away from the fuzz, and to start a new life.

I have a reputation here like I do in Tulsa, and if I stayed I'll just ruin it by being miserable.

But here my reputation is different. In Tulsa I was feared by everyone but Shepard and the gang (I hope).

Here I'm feared by the whole city. If someone crossed my path, they'll stop turn run and keep running until they get to Texas.

I finally stopped running when I reached an abandoned alley. I sat down to catch my breath and just think about what I got myself into.

The heater wasn't loaded, but the fuzz didn't know that and they shot anyways.

I survived, I didn't want to, but I did. And know I was here in New York where anything can go wrong, thinking about the gang.

I kicked myself mentally. The gang weren't my family. I didn't have a family.

Not anymore cause the only family I had died in a hospital bed because of 3rd degree burns.

If only I was quicker, I could have saved him. No, I thought, he didn't have a chance if he didn't die then he would probably die of another jumping from the socs, or his dad really getting him, or just plain killing himself.

It wasn't my fault.

I just hope Johnny knows that.

Johnny's POV-

It's been a few weeks, I finally got to get out of the dang wheelchair, but I had to go to the cooler for a couple of weeks for the Bob situation.

I wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Dally was still gone and I was getting worried.

I just hoped he was alright.

I was at the Curtis', everyone was there. When we heard the knock at the door.

Darry answered it, leaving the rest of us to peak out the window to see who it was.

It was a girl with blond hair that passed her shoulder and was almost to her chest, it curled at the tips, and she had blue eyes.

She was wearing the kind of stuff Steve's girlfriend Evie wears, and let's just say she was a real looker.

"Can I help you?" Darry asked, politely. We could tell just by his voice that he didn't know her.

"Yes, can you tell me where I can find Dallas Winston?" She asked, looking up at Darry.

She didn't even seem a tiny bit scared of him, that's surprising cause everyone's intimidated by Darry.

"Actually I don't know where he is. Do you know him?"

"No honestly not, but Shepard said I could find him here."

"Well he hasn't been around for weeks now, so I can't really help you. Can I ask, why you need to talk to him?"

"I just need to." She got a small piece of paper out of her purse wrote something down gave it to Darry and said, "Here's my number. If you can call me if you see him. Then I would appreciate it. Thank you and goodbye."

With that she left. Darry came back in looking as confused as we were.

Two-bit ignored the fact that this could be a serious situation and said, "Hey, I thought I was the one that gets the blonds."

"Two-bit shut up, who was it Darry?" Pony asked, looking at the number in his hand.

"I don't know. But I think she knows Dallas."

"We need to find him." I say, quietly.

"Johnny's right we need to find him before he does anything that can get him killed." Soda says.

Everyone nods in agreement while Darry goes and puts the number away.

Dally's POV-

I must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was being roughly kicked in the side. "Get up Dallas."

I stand up, and let my eyes adjust to the dark. That's when I realized I was standing in front of a cop.

"What do you want?"

"Thought you might be here. Come with me." The cop says, grabbing me by the arm and throwing me in the back of the car.

I tried to fight back, but I was half asleep, and it's not like it would help.

I was hauled to the station, they were going to ask me questions, but they're not going to get any. I'm not going down without a fight.

First they asked me why I ran. Then why I had a heater, why I threatened the fuzz. And so on and so forth.

I didn't answer any of them. I just stared at them like I didn't know what they were talking about.

But I did. It was the past, I came here to start a new life. That's what I'm going to do, and to make that happen I'm never going to talk about the gang, and Johnny again.

It will be like I never left New York, like I never even met them. It will be like there was never any rumbles, socs, and greasers.

No more playing football, no more watching that stupid mouse, no more worrying about Johnny being beaten to death almost every day.

And for sure, NO MORE GANG. This was my new life, just like my old life before Tulsa.

I was Dallas Winston I feared no one and everyone feared me. I'm not going to let some kid ruin my life.

I'm never going to love or care about anyone ever again. I'm not going to let it ruin my life like it did before.

I'm tough, cold, mean Dallas Winston and I didn't care about no one.

Well, so I thought.

Author's note: I hope u like and review. This was not my idea. Most credit goes to Emolichic1. So make sure to thank her for such a great story! R&R please! =)


	2. Chapter 2 I'm coming home

Chapter 2 "I'm coming home"

3rd person POV-

Everyone was at the Curtis' except Dally and Two-bit. "Where's Two-bit he's usually here by now?" Soda asked.

Like on cue Two-bit ran in saying, "You won't believe it."

"What is it Two-bit?" Steve asked, annoyed.

"I heard from Tim Shepard that- You guys won't believe it." Two-bit said cutting himself off, not even finishing the sentence.

"Just spit it out already." Pony demanded.

"Guess who's down at the station."

"Just tell us already." Johnny said.

"Ole Dallas is down at the station. Can you believe it he's alive." Two-bit said.

"Wait, you guys thought he was dead?" Johnny asked.

"Well the fuzz told us that he was, but when they went to find his body they couldn't. So we didn't know what to think." Pony admitted.

"So he could have been dead and you guys didn't tell me." Johnny said, sounding kind of angry.

"Sorry we didn't want to tell you he was dead and then he ends up not." Soda said.

"So he's down at the station and he still doesn't know I'm alive."

"Yeah pretty much." Steve said, getting a slap on the back of the head by Soda.

"Well let's go." Johnny said, getting up.

"We can't just leave now." Darry said.

"No were leaving now he's waited long enough." With that Johnny walked out the door.

"I'll get the money to bail him out." Darry said going to the kitchen.

"I'll get the keys." Soda said.

After that they set off to bail out Dally.

When they made it to the station Darry went to the desk to ask where Dallas was.

The police officer pointed back to a room with a window.

Though the window you could see Dallas and 2 cops at a table and it looked like they were asking Dal questions.

"Why are they asking Dally questions?" Two-bit asked.

"There asking him about the robbery he did, and the murder of Bob Sheldon." An officer answered behind the desk.

"But he has nothing to do with Bob's death." Johnny defended.

"No but we think he helped you and Pony Boy Curtis to hide from us."

The gang looked at the officer in shock. Dally came out and Two-bit pushed Johnny behind the rest of them so dally couldn't see him.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked.

"We can't just let Dal see you right away. He'll think he's seeing things." Two-bit answered.

"For once Two-bit makes a point." Soda said.

"Hey" Dally mumbles walking up to them.

"Hey Dally how ya doin'?" Steve asks.

"Dally we have to tell you something." Pony says, not waiting for him to answer Steve's question.

"What's that?" Dally asked.

"Well you know how Johnny died?" Two-bit questioned.

"No Tw-bit I totally forgot." Dally said, getting annoyed, and not wanting to talk about Johnny's 'death'.

"Well were proud to announce he's not." Soda says, in one of those host voices from TV.

Dally's eyes widened, and he said, "What do you mean, he's not?"

The gang stepped aside to show Johnny with a big grin on his face. "John-Johnny?" Dally stuttered, amazed.

"Yeah Dally, it's me." Johnny says, with a grin still on his face.

Dally jumped back like he didn't expect Johnny to talk.

"Where have ya been Dal?" Johnny asked.

"New York." Dally answers, trying to calm himself down.

"Can we get out of here? I don't want to be here when I don't need to." Two-bit said.

Dally walks up to Johnny and hugs him, Johnny hugs back kind of surprised, and then they leave to get back to the Curtis' and get answers from Dally.

They make it and on the porch is the same girl that was there earlier asking for Dally.

She gets up when she sees them pull in.

"Who's she?" Dally asks, when they were getting out of the truck.

She overheard and asks, "You don't recognize me?"

"Should I?" Dally asks.

"Well I was hoping you would. Considering I'm Bob's cousin."

"Bob Sheldon?" Pony asks.

"Yes, who else."

"Who are you?" Dally asked.

"My name is Danielle, but call me Danni."

"Okay Danni. What do you want?"

"Dallas I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Come on guys let them talk. Let's go in." Darry said, motioning the other guys in. They followed leaving Dally and Danni alone.

As soon as the gang disappeared inside Danni turned to Dally and said, "It's your fault Bob's dead."

"How is it my fault?"

"Not just yours but that little black haired kid too."

"His name's Johnny. It's not his fault either."

"You're just trying to protect him."

"It's your cousin's fault for jumping him."

"Bob would never do such a thing."

"Then you must not know him." Dally sneered.

"He's not like that."

"Oh yeah he is. He jumped Johnny and his Pony in the park. The only reason Johnny killed him is for self-defense, he could never hurt a fly."

"You're lying." Danni protested.

"Please, I only lie when I need to or when I'm in front of the fuzz."

"Prove it to me."

"Whoa, I have to break a law first. Plus I just got out so I need to give them a break for at least a couple of days."

"I don't mean that, stupid. I mean prove it to me that Bob is a….whatever you call it."

"A soc?"

"Yeah, because the way you describe a soc it sounds bad." She explained.

"A soc is bad. There sick fu-"

"Whoa there. I don't need details."

"There just bastards. Especially Bob."

"How do you figure?"

"Have you even been paying attention?"

"Yes I have thank you very much."

"Socs jump greasers, like me and my buddies in there. Their rich, and think they can get away with anything they want. Which the fuzz let them since they have all that money and they run this crappy place. Us greasers on the other hand get blamed for all the wrong in this, once again crappy town." Dally explained.

"Jesus, I can't believe Bob would do anything like that."

"Well, he did so get over it sweetheart. Now I think you kept me long enough, I'm going in with my friends." Dally said, heading up the porch.

"Wait," Dally turned his attention back to Danni, "I still don't get how socs and greasers are different."

"Just remember, greasers never turn their backs on friends nevertheless their gang. Socs will do anything to help and keep their selves safe." Dally turned back around, after he finished and went in.


	3. Chapter 3 He'sBack

Chapter 3 "He's...Back..."

3rd person POV-

When Dally went in the whole gang had their eyes on him.

"So, what happened?" Soda asked.

"That girl is Bob's cousin." Dally said.

"You don't mean Bob Sheldon, do you?" Darry asked.

"Yeah Bob Sheldon, she said it was me, and Johnny's fault for his death. But don't worry I think I talked some sense into her."

"Good, I can't believe she's related to Bob Sheldon. She don't act like it, and she sure don't look like it." Two-bit said, seriously.

"I hate socs. If she's Bob's cousin that means she's a soc." Steve said in pure hatred.

"I don't know. I had to explain what a soc and greaser is. I don't think she's from around here." Dally said.

"What's her name?" Two-bit asks.

"Danielle, but she wanted me to call her Danni."

"Do you think she has the hots for you?" Two-bit questions.

"Just because she told me to call her Danni doesn't mean she has the hots for me."

"I don't know."

"Do you want your head kicked in?" Dally asked Two-bit.

"No thank you."

"Then shut it."

"Okay, Okay."

For the rest of the day at the Curtis it was normal.

The next day everything seemed to be back to normal. Dally went back to Buck's, Two-bit back to picking girls, and Johnny back to his (sadly) normal home.

But that night the gang minus Johnny were at the Curtis. About within 20 minutes of everyone there Johnny came in with Danni, and (strangely) identical Johnny looking kid.

If it wasn't for the blond hair, blue eyes, nice clothes, and him being a little taller by 1 cm. you wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

"Hey Johnny. Why is she here? And who is that?" Dally asked, rudely.

"Well Dallas, first of all is there a problem with me being here? And second of all this is my kid brother, Scott." Danni said.

"Yes there is a problem with you being here. You're just going to blame me, and Johnny for your _precious _cousin's death." Dallas said, sneering at her.

Her expression softened and she said, "I was wrong. Okay, I was wrong he's a jerk."

"He was a jerk." Scott said, in the same softness as Johnny did.

"So….this is awkward." Two-bit says.

"Yeah, um….maybe I should go." Danni says.

"You don't have to." Soda said.

"How old are you anyways, kid?" Dally asked, ignoring Soda's statement.

"Don't call me kid. I'm 15, Scott's 13." Danni said.

"Wow, he looks older than Johnny, it doesn't help much with Johnny being shorter than him either." Two-bit said looking back from Johnny to Scott. Johnny blushed, but didn't say anything.

Dally glared at Two-bit, and Two-bit shrinks back.

"So um….the reason I came over was because my cousin back in California-"

"Wait, you're from California?" Two-bit interrupted.

"No, we lived in Maryland. Anyways, my cousin Colt Roberts called." Danni said.

"So?" Dally asked annoyed.

"He says Bob's alive."

The gang's attention all directs towards Danni when she said that.

"He's what know?" Steve asked, dumbfounded.

"Alive."

"How? Johnny stabbed him." Dally pointed out.

"Well he lived, and he's coming back here." Danni said.

Scott's POV-

I stared at my sister in pure shock. I thought I was finally free. Bob was my abuser.

He tried to hurt me in every type of way possible. He was a bully, he loved Danni, but hated me. Him coming back was like a nightmare repeating itself.

To be honest, I was glad to have him die. To be free. It felt like a ton of bricks being lifted from my shoulders.

And now he's coming back.

Why does the world hate me?

3rd person POV-

"When?" Soda asked.

"He should get here today." Danni answered.

"Why is he coming back here anyways?"

"Revenge." Danni said.

Author's note: Sorry it's so short. Got kind of stuck. The next one will be longer, promise. R&R, Please!


	4. Chapter 4 Can't get over what happened

Chapter 4 "Can't get over what happened"

3rd person POV-

"Today?" Pony practically yelled.

"Yeah, today."

"That sounds wonderful!" Two-bit says sarcastically.

"Do you know what time he'll be here?" Right after Dally asked the doorbell went off.

"I'll get it." Darry says.

When Darry answered they could hear 2 elder male voices. One of them sounded very familiar, it said, "I'm here to pick up my cousins. I know their here."

Danni got up from the couch and went to the door. "Hey, Bob. Why are you here?"

"To pick you up."

"No, I mean how are you alive?"

Bob stepped in with a boy a little taller than him. He had curly short hair like Bob's, and icy green eyes.

"He didn't kill me." Bob said, pointing at Johnny, "He might have tried but he didn't succeed."

"I-I didn't tr-try." Johnny stuttered.

"You did too." The boy next to Bob said.

"No he didn't. Leave the kid alone. If he tried Bob here would be dead, and he isn't. Now is he?" Two-bit said.

"Whatever, let's go Danni." Bob looks behind her and added, "And Scott."

Scott went without hesitation, but Danni stayed back like she was thinking if she would go or not. Eventually she did and the 4 of them left.

After they left, the gang tried to act normal. But it was impossible. After a while of silence Johnny said, "I thought for sure he was dead."

"We all did, kid." Dally said, taking a seat next to Johnny on the couch.

"I stabbed him. How could he be alive?"

"I don't know, it seems impossible." Dally sighed.

"Well I'd hate to disappoint but I think I'm gonna head out." Two-bit says, making his way to the door.

Two-bit's POV-

I headed over to Buck's bar to get a few drinks, before I have to call Kathy. I was close to Buck's when I started to hear a few people talking.

"Hey grease, whatcha doin' out on your lonesome?" One male voice asked. "Wouldn't want a pretty thing like you to get hurt."

"Yea, maybe we should show ya what happens when you walk alone, grease." I saw one sneer as they came into view. It was about three boys, socs might I add, and a girl who looked about 18. She didn't seem like she was going to do any fighting back so I figured I should step in.

"Hey fellas why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I yelled. The girl turned towards me, she had curly red hair and freckles all over her face. Her eyes were almost emerald green.

"Like you, grease ball?" The tallest one smirked. "Maybe we'll just have to teach both of you a lesson? Right boys?"

"Get em!" one agreed.

"Hey, if you want to fight me I'm all for it, but she didn't do nothin' to ya." I glanced back over at the girl. She seemed like the shy type.

"Okay maybe I will." He started walking towards me but before he got too close Dally stepped out of Buck's.

"Eh Two-Bit, these socs trying to fight again?" he sounded drunk, good ol' Dal.

"Yea they sure are buddy." I looked at the socs they seemed scared, wimps.

"Let's get outta here!" the short one yelled as they all ran away.

"Ha, wimps." Dally was closer now, he flicked a cancer stick on the ground. "Who's the broad?"

"Not sure." I answered. "Hey! Come here!" She looked confused for a moment as if she didn't think I was talking to her. But then she walked over to us.

"What's your name?" Dally asked.

"Victoria, I guess I should thank you. For ya know, kind of saving me back there." She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Just call us dumb and dumber." I joked.

"I hope you know you're dumber." Dally gave me a death glare.

"Uh yea." I smirked. "So are you from around here?"

"Um no actually, I just moved here." She had a soft voice kind of like Johnny's, but louder than that.

"Why don't cha come back to the Curtis' with us?" Dally asked, which shocked us all.

"Okay, I uh, guess that'd be cool." She smiled softly. The rest of the walk home we learned that she was an only child, and from Florida. Also that she didn't talk much.

We made it to the Curtis' and walked in. Darry, Soda, Pony were the only ones here. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they spotted Victoria by Dally's side.

"Um, Dal there's a girl by you." Soda said, pointing at her.

"No, really. I didn't know that Soda." Dally sounded annoyed.

"This is Victoria, she's 18. Picked her up in front of Buck's."

"Where's Johnny?" Dally asked, ignoring the fact Pony wasn't here either.

"At home." Pony answered.

Johnny's POV-

I left home and headed to the lot. My parents were fighting, and I made it out just in time.

When I made it to the lot Steve was already there. "Hey, Johnnycake." He said, once I sat down.

"Hey." I'm not used to talking to Steve. Sometimes he scares me as much as Dally does.

"Hey" I nearly jumped out of my skin. Steve and I turned around to find Bob and that guy from earlier standing behind us.

"You're far from your turf. Don't ya think?" Steve asked, reaching towards his back pocket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The guy threatened.

I knew I was visibly shaking, but I just couldn't control it. I guess Bob's buddy noticed cause the next thing he said was, "Never thought I'll see a murderer be scared of his victim."

He was right, I was a murderer. Just an unsuccessful one. But he was wrong about me being scared. I was terrified.

"He's not a murder." Steve protested.

"Right, sure." The guy says, grabbing Steve's shirt collar, and getting in his face.

Bob did the same with me.

Steve, I could see, kicking and punching. Finally he got free and helped me escape. We made a run for it to the Curtis'.

We barged in when we got there and flopped down on the couch. "What is wrong with you guys?" Two-bit asked.

"We ran into Bob and his buddy at the lot." Steve explained.

"Oh, really? Is he still there?" Dally asked.

"I don't know. We made a run for it. They really don't like the fact of Johnny 'killing' Bob." Steve said.

"Well their going to have to get over it, I'll even help." Dally smirked, taking a long drag.

"So Dal is pretty found of Johnny huh?" a girl (which I just noticed was there) whispered to Soda.

"Yea, they're best buddies."

"Their not going to get over it are they?" Steve asked, annoyed.

"No, their not. They might not stop until I'm dead." I said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah right, they won't even come near you if they know what's good for them." Dally said.

"Dal they already have, about 10 minutes ago." I said.

"Well I guess they don't know what's good for them." Two-bit joked.

"I guess I'm just scared."

"Why? You don't have to be." Dal said.

"I'm scared that their going to take it too far and hurt one of you guys." I admit.

**Author's Note: I'll try to write chapter 5 as soon as possible. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5 Now you done it

Chapter 5 "Now you've done it." Dally's POV- "It's my fault-" Johnny said. "Shut up. No it's not." I yelled, I was getting sick of his guilt tripping. Johnny looked down, I didn't mean to yell at him, but I couldn't help it. Bob and that guy were going to get revenge, and it possibly be Johnny. Since he was the one that supposedly killed Bob. I mean it could be me too, but I'm not really concerned about myself. "Who is this anyways?" Steve asked, looking at Victoria. "I'm Victoria." "Steve." "Nice to meet you." "Yeah….you too, I guess." Steve said, unsure. "Well I'm going to Buck's." I said getting up. "Victoria, do you have a place to stay?" Darry asked. "No" "Then why don't you stay here. We have enough room." "Um….I guess….sure" "I'll get pillows and blankets." Soda said, heading to the closet. "See ya later Johnnycake." I said stepping out the door. Johnny's POV- Two-bit and Steve ended up staying the night so I headed home, without anyone knowing. I got to my house and went to my room, I could hear the screaming fight of my parents. And no surprise my ole man was winning. The next thing I knew I could hear footsteps coming towards my room. I got up quickly and locked my door, I wasn't even thinking about it, I guess it's just an instinct. I ignored the banging at my door and the cuss words, who I knew were coming from my ole man. I grabbed my jeans jacket and climbed out the window. I ended up at the lot, yet again and fell asleep there. The next morning I woke up to people talking. When I opened my eyes I did not expect to see what I saw. But one thing's for sure I was in trouble, and this time the gang might not be able to save me. "You have escaped last time, but you're not this time." "Yeah, me and my buddies let you off easy, this time though…..you're not going to make it out alive." I gulped, knowing what was coming. 3rd person POV- Dally, Pony, and Two-bit were heading to Johnny's house to pick him up. Dally and Pony and Johnny were going to see a movie, and Two-bit decided to join. Johnny ended up not at his house so they went to the lot. When they got there Johnny was up against a tree with 2 familiar socs in front of him. Dally's POV- I can't believe those socs had the nerve to come over here and pick on a kid that looks half their age. The last time this happened we made it after Johnny was nearly beaten half to death. This time we caught them in action. As soon as they saw us they made a run for it. I was going to go after them and beat the tar out of 'em but Johnny looked like he was about to have a panic attack and having that soft side for him I had to see what was wrong. "You okay Johnnycake?" he nodded at my question. We went to the movies and watched a movie. I don't know what it was about, I only looked at the screen once. After the movie Two-bit left to go God knows where, and then I dropped Pony and Johnny off at the Curtis' house. I went back to Buck's but couldn't sleep because of Hank Williams playing loudly down stairs. I went back to the Curtis' and fell asleep on the chair in the living room. Author's note: Sorry, another short one. I just really wanted to get it done before I went to bed. I'll try to update soon. Meanwhile, R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6 U might i'm happy but i'm not

Johnny's POV-

I sneaked out of the house around 6 o' clock in the morning. I couldn't sleep and I just had to get out.

I made it to the park to find a small girl curled up in a ball by the fountain.

Her hair covered her face. It was long, curly, dark brown hair that faded to bleach blond at the tips. She had the same shade of skin as me.

Her shoulders were going up and down in a shaky motion like when they do when you cry.

"Uh….you alright?" I asked.

Her head popped up, her cheeks were tear stained, her hair stuck to her face, and she had dark brown almost black eyes. She nodded quickly.

"I'm Johnny Cade what's your name?"

"Phoebe Edwards." She said in a soft voice, she stumbled over her words like she wasn't used to talking.

"You sure you're alright, you got quite a nasty bruise." I said, eyeing the big bruise on her cheek. She also had one on her arm.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I sat down next to her, I was surprised that I did I'm not really a girl type, heck I don't usually even talk to them.

"How old are you?" she asked me.

"16, you?"

"15"

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

"Why are you out here?"

"Couldn't sleep." I said.

"Same."

We just sat there for a while, I was playing with the grass, ripping out handfuls and letting it blow out of my hand with the wind.

She was looking around studying each object in the park she laid her eyes on. She finally let her knees go and I could see she had on a t-shirt with the sleeves and collar cut off, and skinny jeans.

She didn't even have goose bumps, it was the end of fall, and the beginning of winter. It was like she was used to it.

"Are you a grease?" she asked, suddenly.

"Yeah"

"Me too." She said, smiling.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No"

"Come on"

"Are we going to your house?"

"No, well kind of."

I lead her to the Curtis' and we walked in quietly. I took her to the kitchen, and we sat at the table.

"Is this your house?"

"No, my friend's."

She nodded.

"So…where you from?" I asked, after a while of silence.

"Dallas, Texas."

"Really? I have a friend named Dallas."

She weakly smiled.

But then Dally came in, "Uh, Johnnycake, who's the broad?"

"Phoebe Edwards, I found her in the park." I informed him.

"Okay, so why she here?"

"She was hurt and cold. What do you expect me to do, leave her there?" I defended, it shocked me as much as Dallas. No one talks to Dally like that.

I looked down expecting him to say something back or even hit me, but he just smirked.

Two-bit walked in then, "What? You're not going to say anything to that? Awe, you're going soft?"

Dally swung at him, but Two-bit ducked and ran back in the living room.

"That's Two-bit and Dally by the way. Dally's the blond." I informed her.

"Johnny why is there a girl in the kitchen?" Darry asked.

"I'm Phoebe Edwards, don't worry I'm not staying." She said, getting up.

"I didn't mean that, you can stay for breakfast if you want." Darry offered.

"Nah, I need to get home anyways." She waved to me, and walked out the door.

"I found her in the park this morning. I couldn't just leave her." I informed Darry, and got up to go to the living room.

Soda wanted to make breakfast, so me, Pony, and Dally made a break for it as soon as possible, and headed to the theater.

We walked down through the neighborhood, getting closer to my house. We could hear yelling. I looked up expecting it to be coming from my house, but it wasn't.

It was coming from next door.

"Looks like you got a new neighbor Johnnycake." Dally said.

"Yeah, maybe you will get to meet them." Pony said.

"Maybe," was the only thing I could say. I was kind of afraid to meet them, they sounded like my parents.

Author's Note: Sorry, for another short one. I got stuck. And Sorry for it being boring, I'll try to make it more interesting as we get more in the story. R&R, please!


End file.
